kongotfandomcom-20200215-history
Dias17se
Dias17se! A man of daring character some would say. Other would say foolish, but not I. This page will delve into some of the exploits of the poor, foolishly brave, character. What's a Dias like? (Embellished for humor) Just who is Dias17se? Why do you care? I certainly don't and neither should you. Much of his character is dominated by characteristics we normally find in instigators and reactionaries. In fact, it's through those very mannerisms that he now has this very page. Isn't that remarkable? You see, he's not a person who does things to a great extent. He'd much rather goad others into entertaining him with as little effort on his part as possible. As can be seen by his post length. The lack of it. I know what you're thinking "great, you told me how he's a reactionary, but get to the grit you faggot. How is he a reactionary?" To which I write "I already wrote that if you read between the lines you simple fuck". So let me spill it like your pet's innards all over the newly tarnished carpet. He literally takes the situation at hand, REACTS to it, and manipulates it accordingly (and minimally). I can recall personally how he tried to bullshit on about anime in an effort to goad me into an argument with another individual. The kicker being he had an anime avatar, non -ironically, the next day. Oh, and be sure to read between the lines when this guy hands ya a compliment. It could turn out that he's bolstering your spirit in an attempt to further your argument with another person. So, yeah, he's a manipulative, and investigative puppet master with a taste for blood. Clearly a pinnacle of OT morality. The story behind his username is also quite a dark one. Fitting of such a despicable individual. (The following is parody and in no way reflects his true life) Dias was his code name back in Guatemala under the drug cartel there. He was a legendary smuggler who could sneak more coke into the U.S. than the rectum of a plus size Latino princess. One day he caught the ire of a competing drug cartel, cutting into their fund like a razor, they put out a hit so high Bob Marley said damn. This didn't stop our drug Hero- err... (vigilante?) immediately. You see, 17 is part of his username because that's how many cartel hitmen he counter hit. Not so much the he was a crack shot though. More so a quirk in his personality I guess you could say. He had a laugh so dreadful that every time he laughed in the face of death, said death would immediately avert its gaze to his pursuers who were now incapacitated by such a shriek. To which he curbed stomped them all after his siren's wail. Honestly, his name has become legend in the drug trade under the title "Screaming Stomper" or something . They never invite him to speak at dinner parties though, which he has always found irksome. Why the "se" you ask. He thinks Guatemala is located in the South East because he made an "F" on geography during school. How a man with such poor mapping skills can have such great sense of direction around drug trafficking channels we may never know. So there ya have it. The story of a legendary instigator. What. A. Sod. =